Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás
by evi021
Summary: Una mirada retrospectiva a la niñez de Rick Hunter. Un hombre sólo puede ser comprendido cuando se conocen sus circunstancias y sus vivencias.


**Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás.**

por Evi

**o O o**

* * *

-

_Dedicada a Arihiro Hase (Hikaru Ichijo. 1965-1996.) en su décimo aniversario luctuoso y a Mika Doi (Misa Hayase) en su quincuagésimo cumpleaños, como un tributo a toda la magia que a través de sus voces han logrado inspirar en la vida de tantas personas desde hace ya casi 25 años._

-

* * *

**o O o**

**-**

"_Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás." _(Gabriel Marcel)

Esa frase capturó la atención de Rick Hunter mientras leía el periódico aquella mañana. Había terminado con su patrullaje nocturno de 12 horas y aunque estaba exhausto y tenía mucho sueño, no pudo evitar el detenerse en la cafetería de la base para calentarse con un café antes de volver a casa.

A Rick no le interesaba particularmente la sección cultural del periódico, pero motivado por esa frase, siguió leyendo el artículo que hablaba sobre el autor de la misma, un filósofo francés del siglo XX quien sostenía que el hombre sólo puede ser comprendido en las situaciones específicas en la que se ve implicado y comprometido.

A partir de ahí el artículo se volvía demasiado denso y complicado para el capitán Hunter, así que decidió que era una mala idea provocarse una jaqueca tan temprano. Sin embargo la pregunta que inmediatamente vino a su mente lo obligó a tener pensamientos filosóficos.

- ¿Habrá alguien en el mundo que en realidad pueda comprender a otra persona?

Rick puso el periódico a un lado y, mientras seguía tomando su café, por el ventanal de la cafetería vio despegar a un escuadrón de veritechs.

Amor y comprensión… dos cosas que él jamás había tenido en su vida. Desde muy pequeño había tenido que salir adelante por sí mismo y muchas veces había pensado que sin Roy, él jamás hubiera hecho nada de su vida.

Recordaba a su mamá con cariño, pero sus recuerdos eran muy vagos y cada día que pasaba se hacían más lejanos y brumosos. Era una mujer buena, con los ojos azules más traviesos y alegres que Rick recordaba haber visto en su vida… sin percatarse siquiera que sus propios ojos azules eran herencia materna. Recordaba que era joven y llena de vida. Trabajaba mucho en la granja de los Hunter y desde pequeño él la había ayudado en las labores domésticas. Tenía vagos recuerdos de él, temprano en la mañana, recogiendo los huevos en el gallinero… en más de una ocasión las gallinas lo habían perseguido y picoteado. Era muy chico en aquel entonces, tal vez tenía cinco años, no más.

También recordaba que su mamá solía leerle historias antes de irse a dormir. Fue ella quien lo enseñó a leer y escribir aun antes de ir a la escuela. Rick recordaba muy vagamente esa presencia cálida y alegre que tan poco tiempo tuvo a su lado. Su madre había muerto muy joven, dejándolo a él y a su padre solos.

Su papá jamás había sido precisamente un modelo de padre responsable y amoroso. Rick se había preguntado muchas veces, cómo se las había ingeniado para llegar a ser un adulto, habiendo pasado su niñez con su padre y con Roy. Él no tenía más de 7 años la primera vez que le permitieron volar un avión. Desde entonces volar se convirtió en algo tan natural para él como caminar. Ahora, ya con ojos de adulto, Rick había llegado a cuestionar la actitud de su padre, al dejarlo volar de esa manera siendo todavía un niño… ¡Podría haberse matado!

Pero Roy siempre había estado ahí para guiarlo y ofrecerle no sólo su experiencia, sino su ayuda y su consejo. Rick sabía que su padre era un gran piloto, siempre lo había sido. Sin embargo jamás tuvo mucha paciencia con él y la mayor parte de lo que Rick aprendió de su padre, lo hizo por medio de Roy Fokker.

Para su papá volar era una pasión, una necesidad… casi una droga. No había nada más importante en el mundo que volar. En más de una ocasión él recordaba haber escuchado a sus padres discutiendo en la cocina, su mamá acusando a su papá de la poca responsabilidad e interés que mostraba en ella y en su hijo, mientras él se defendía diciendo que el circo del aire, le gustara o no, proveía la manutención para la familia.

Rick recordaba que cuando su madre se había enfermado, en las últimas semanas su papá no se había separado de ella ni un momento. No se había alejado de su cama ni de día ni de noche. Roy siempre trataba de mantenerlo a él ocupado y así distraerlo un poco… pero el día que su mamá había muerto había sido el único día en su vida en el que vio a su padre llorar.

- Debe de ser terrible. – Rick pensó.- Entregarte con el alma a una pasión tan poderosa como lo es la necesidad de volar… y darte cuenta que mientras lo hacías, las cosas que amabas se te escurrían de las manos como arena… mi padre se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que siempre existe la posibilidad de perder a aquellos a quienes amamos. ¡Desperdiciaste demasiado tiempo, viejo! Cuando por fin volviste a ella, ya era demasiado tarde.

Rick tomó otro sorbo de su café y suspiró profundamente.

- Yo jamás dejaré que eso me suceda a mí.

"_El hombre sólo puede ser comprendido en las situaciones específicas en la que se ve implicado y comprometido."_

Esa frase regresó a su cabeza sin que él supiera el porqué. Sin embargo enseguida comenzó a pensar en que poco tiempo tras la muerte de su madre, su papá había vendido la granja para pagar sus deudas y una nueva etapa había comenzado en la vida de todos ellos. El Circo del Aire había salido de viaje, visitando cuanto pueblo habían encontrado en el camino… un viaje interminable que no llegaría a su final sino muchos años después, con la muerte accidental de su padre en una acrobacia aérea.

- Pasó el resto de su vida huyendo. – Rick pensó. – Supongo que huyendo del recuerdo y del fantasma de mamá…

En más de una ocasión el joven Rick Hunter había encontrado a su padre y a Roy, completamente borrachos en la carpa, después de alguna función… su padre había volado en estado de ebriedad muy frecuentemente. El alcohol parecía hacerlo valiente, arrojado y decidido y las únicas veces que Rick lo veía reír era cuando estaba borracho. Él siempre pensó que aquello terminaría mal tarde o temprano… y desde pequeño se prometió a sí mismo que él no caería en ese vicio.

Y había cumplido su promesa, aun y cuando Roy frecuentemente se burlaba de él, diciendo que quien no toleraba el alcohol, no podría pelear una guerra.

_La guerra…_

El concepto de la guerra había sido muy ajeno para el joven Hunter. Sabía que su padre había peleado en una guerra en su juventud, pero jamás hablaba de ello, o al menos no con él. Cuando Roy volvió una tarde a la carpa del circo, con una hoja de papel en la mano, un volante que había recogido en el pueblo, en el cual se solicitaban voluntarios para unirse a las Fuerzas de Defensa de la Tierra Unida, su padre había pasado la noche entera hablando con Fokker.

Él siempre lo había visto como a un hijo y como tal lo trataba. Roy era el orgullo de su padre y Rick siempre supuso que quizás era por el hecho de que ambos eran muy parecidos: valientes, arrojados, encantadores, despreocupados, mujeriegos… porque Rick sabía que, a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su esposa, o quizás por causa del mismo, su padre tenía amoríos en cada pueblo que visitaban.

Rick era más como su mamá… tenía el carácter dulce y sensible, aunque una herencia paterna era sin duda ese aire de arrogancia que era tan característico de él y esa sonrisa que parecía ser capaz de derretir cualquier capa de hielo o incluso un iceberg.

Su padre le había dado muchos consejos a Roy cuando él había decidido unirse al ejército. Aquello parecía haber llenado de orgullo al viejo Mitchell Hunter, pues aun cuando Roy había dejado el circo aéreo, su padre no dejaba de hablar de él con todas las personas que quisieran escucharlo.

Para Rick el ver partir a Roy había sido un golpe muy fuerte. Él siempre había sido su hermano mayor y el hecho de que de pronto saliera tan inesperadamente de su vida lo había confundido. A pesar de que Rick era tratado como un adulto, él todavía era un niño, aun no cumplía los diez años. Podía hacerse cargo de sí mismo, sabía como ganarse su sustento y no le temía al trabajo duro… a pesar de su corta edad ya era un piloto experto… pero aun seguía siendo un niño y eso era algo que su padre no parecía comprender. Roy había prometido que volvería, que en cuanto la guerra terminara él regresaría al circo aéreo.

Y la guerra llegó a un punto tan crítico que Mitchell Hunter tuvo que cerrar su circo del aire y volver a los campos en donde alguna vez había estado su granja. Y durante un tiempo había estado trabajando en una granja local. Rick recibía cartas ocasionales de Roy, las cuales siempre eran esperadas ansiosamente y en cuanto las tenía en sus manos, él las devoraba con ansiedad. Roy le contaba sobre su entrenamiento, sobre los aviones que ahora estaba volando, sobre las aventuras que tenía. Su padre también recibía cartas de Roy, pero seguramente aquellas eran diferentes a las suyas, pues su padre terminaba bebiendo hasta perder el conocimiento cada vez que leía aquellas cartas…

La guerra finalmente terminó un día… pero Roy jamás volvió.

Rick había escuchado algo sobre una fortaleza espacial que había caído súbitamente del cielo y había hecho que los gobiernos de la Tierra decidieran terminar con la guerra para estudiar la fortaleza en cuestión. Pero a Rick aquello en realidad no le importaba mucho, pues ese año su padre había reabierto el Circo del Aire y estaban volando otra vez… y no sólo eso, sino que además lo estaba preparando para una competencia aérea que se llevaría a cabo en pocos meses.

Su padre, haciendo un sacrificio que sabía valdría la pena, le dio el único regalo que Rick recibiría de él en toda su vida: un pequeño avión monoplaza, el _Mockingbird_, que se convertiría en su compañero, su amigo y su orgullo y con el que ganaría 8 campeonatos aéreos internacionales.

Y así fue como Rick comenzó su larga carrera participando en competencias aéreas amateurs. Le tomó un par de años el lograr su primer premio, pero el muchachito era tenaz, entregado y ponía el corazón en lo que hacía. Una vez que tuvo su primer trofeo en sus manos, nadie pudo contenerlo… durante los siguientes 8 años Rick Hunter fue siempre el nombre que se grababa en el trofeo del primer lugar en cada competencia en la que participaba.

Fue en ese tiempo cuando su padre murió. Él ya no era un niño, pero todavía era muy joven como para estar solo, pero al parecer la vida había decidido hacerlo madurar a fuerza de golpes y pérdidas. Él apenas tenía 13 años… su padre había estado bebiendo otra vez… y se había empeñado a efectuar una maniobra acrobática demasiado peligrosa como parte de su rutina del día en el circo. Rick lo había cuestionado, le había pedido que reconsiderara su decisión, sabiendo que no se encontraba en condiciones de hacer esa maniobra y que era peligrosa y requería de gran precisión. Pero su padre era tan terco como él mismo.

Rick había volado al lado de su padre ese día, en el que sería su último vuelo juntos… lo había visto perder el control, precipitarse al vacío y estrellarse, mientras por el radio le escuchaba decir que él era su hijo, un Hunter, que jamás se dejara vencer, que estaba orgulloso de él y sabía que llegaría lejos… él no había podido hacer nada para ayudar a su viejo.

A partir de ese momento él había quedado completamente sólo. Ni siquiera había podido comunicarse con Roy Fokker para informarle de la muerte de su padre. Roy estaba estacionado en alguna base secreta en algún lugar del Pacífico Sur y Rick no había tenido noticias suyas desde que la guerra había terminado. No fue sino varios años después que Roy volvió a ponerse en contacto con él, para invitarlo a la ceremonia de lanzamiento de la fortaleza espacial, el SDF-1.

Tras la muerte de su padre Rick se dio cuenta de que lo único que él podía hacer para sobrevivir era seguir participando en cuanta competencia aérea pudiera. El dinero de los premios que ganaba le servía para sobrevivir entre competencia y competencia, pero había que pagar el mantenimiento de su nave, el combustible, su propia manutención. No era raro que ocasionalmente tomara trabajos en alguna tienda como cargador, mensajero o de lo que fuera. No quería causar problemas ni llamar demasiado la atención, pues no quería terminar viviendo en un orfelinato.

Vivía en el trailer que su padre le había dejado y de ahí volaba a los lugares donde debía de competir… el resto del tiempo lo pasaba practicando, mejorando sus rutinas, rompiendo sus propios records. Y en honor a su madre, quien siendo aun muy chico le había enseñado las primeras letras, Rick hizo su máximo esfuerzo y se graduó de la secundaria y luego la preparatoria. Era el primer Hunter que lo hacía.

Entonces había recibido una carta de Roy, invitándolo a la Isla Macross, a presenciar el lanzamiento del SDF1. Roy le había pedido que confirmaran su asistencia y le había dado un teléfono. Cuando él se puso en contacto con su hermano, y le informó de la muerte de su padre, ocurrida varios años antes, Roy se entristeció. Era una noticia que no esperaba y durante un largo tiempo estuvo hablando con Rick, diciéndole que un piloto siempre sabe que puede morir en cualquier momento. Era casi como si Roy esperara morir en su nave. Rick lo notó cambiado, mucho más serio y filosófico… ambos quedaron de verse en unas semanas, en la Isla Macross.

- Y lo demás es historia. – Rick pensó. – Es verdad, para entender a un hombre hay que entender sus circunstancias… uno no puede juzgar a nadie sin primero saber los acontecimientos que han sucedido en torno a esa persona, porque cada uno de nosotros somos afectados de manera diferente por las cosas que suceden a nuestro alrededor.

Rick miró a su taza vacía de café, como leyendo en el fondo de la misma las respuestas a las preguntas que estaba formulando en su cabeza.

- Se que a veces no se como expresar mis sentimientos y se que soy demasiado cabeza dura, incluso insensible… pero la mayoría de las veces no es que no quiera decir lo que siento… es que no se cómo decirlo o cómo demostrarlo. Jamás tuve a nadie a quien amar y nadie que me demostrara amor… se que mi padre me quería, pero él siempre fue demasiado seco en sus sentimientos. No quiero convertirme en mi padre… no quiero enfocar mi tiempo y mi energía a esta pasión que siento por el vuelo, para descubrir demasiado tarde que descuide lo que en realidad era importante para mí… que no amé como debía haber amado… que no me entregué de la manera en como debía haberme entregado. ¡Dios, eso no puede pasarme a mí! No voy a dejar que suceda.

Rick pensó en la guerra que él mismo había tenido que vivir, una guerra en la que se había visto envuelto por accidente… ¿O quizás por destino?

- He llegado lejos. – pensó. – Papá, se que estarías tan orgulloso de mí, como lo estabas de Roy… pero no he llegado hasta aquí solo… hay una mujer que ha sido mi mejor amiga, mi consejera, mi guía, mi mentora… una mujer que con mano firme y corazón gentil me ha traído hasta aquí, hasta donde me encuentro el día de hoy.

Si, en su vida había una mujer que a pesar de todas las adversidades había perseverado, jamás se había dado por vencida con él, jamás lo había abandonado, ni aun en los momentos en que él se merecía estar solo… una mujer de corazón fuerte y mirada serena que jamás había dejado de creer en él.

- Eso es amor… ella me ha enseñado el verdadero significado de esa palabra.

Rick pensó, mientras jugaba distraídamente con una cucharita y sus ojos seguían fijos en el ventanal. Su mirada finalmente bajó al periódico, en donde volvió a leer la frase que lo había hecho pensar en tantas cosas aquella mañana.

"_Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás."_

- Mamá… papá… Roy… para mi ustedes no morirán jamás… a donde yo vaya, siempre los llevaré conmigo, en mi corazón.

Se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería, caminando de prisa, todavía totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos. Se sentía agotado y lo único que deseaba era ir a casa y dormir… dormir por horas. Pero antes de salir de la base, había algo que necesitaba hacer.

-

* * *

-

La puerta del Centro de Comando y Control de Comunicaciones se abrió, pero era tal la actividad que se llevaba a cabo en ese lugar a esas horas de la mañana, que nadie pareció notarlo.

Rick avanzó entre las consolas de control, en donde varios oficiales de comunicaciones dirigían misiones y controlaban vuelos. El caos de las semanas anteriores estaba siendo poco a poco reemplazado por el orden una vez más.

Pero a Rick no le importaba nada de eso, su vista estaba clavada en una consola en particular… una consola en la parte alta de aquella sala de control, desde donde una oficial con su inmaculado uniforme blanco y cabello color miel, dirigía alguna importante misión. Rick la observó por unos segundos, sonriendo al verla tan profesional y segura de sí misma y de su capacidad de mando, como siempre.

Él sabía que ahora que ella estaba a cargo de tantas cosas en la base, apenas tenía tiempo para respirar. Le sorprendía que a pesar de que podía delegar responsabilidades, a ella le gustaba encargarse de lo más que podía, incluso de controlar misiones especialmente importantes desde el control de comunicaciones, como siempre lo había hecho. Lisa no dejaba que su rango interfiriera con lo que ella consideraba su deber.

Se acercó despacio, sin ser visto y sin ser sentido. Lisa estaba de pie ante su consola, con sus audífonos puestos y hablando a través de su micrófono de diadema. Rick esperó a que ella terminara de dar las ordenes que la ocupaban, y cuando ella hizo un alto para darse un respiro, él la tomó por la cintura, haciéndola girar sobre sí misma de improviso y antes de que pudiera protestar o siquiera percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, le quitó los audífonos y la besó en los labios.

Lo imprevisto de aquella acción hizo que Lisa perdiera el equilibrio y diera un paso atrás, recargándose sobre su consola. Parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente sorprendida por aquel inesperado beso, pero finalmente se rindió a él, cerrando los ojos y pasando una de sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Rick, mientras que la otra fue a posarse en la nuca del piloto para enredar sus dedos en el cabello rebelde de él y acariciarlo con amor. Rick la abrazó aun más estrechamente, si aquello era posible y su beso se hizo más íntimo y más profundo. Era como si ambos hubieran olvidado en donde estaban y el hecho de que al menos una docena de personas los estaban observando.

Aquel beso estaba tan cargado de amor y de pasión, que Lisa sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y que sus piernas no serían capaces de sostenerla por más tiempo. Le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire cuando sintió que los brazos de Rick se retiraban de su cintura, y sus manos se posaban suavemente en sus mejillas. Ambos terminaron aquel beso y se separaron muy lentamente, sólo el espacio necesario para poder mirarse a los ojos. Lisa estaba sin aliento y Rick respiraba agitadamente. Les tomó un minuto a ambos el recuperarse antes de que él pudiera hablar:

- Buenos días, Almirante Hayes.

Su voz era casi un susurro, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en los ojos esmeralda de ella, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

- Rick… ¿Qué…?

- Solo quería darte las gracias, Lisa. – él siguió hablando en el mismo tono de voz, asegurándose de que fuera ella la única que escuchara sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por estar conmigo… por tenerme tanta paciencia, por haber soportado tantas cosas… por no haberme abandonado jamás… Lisa, no se si te merezco, pero se que te amo y que te necesito. ¡Eres mi vida!

Lisa sonrió con ternura y le acarició el rostro con delicadeza. En esa caricia, en la suavidad de sus manos y en la luz que brillaba en sus ojos verdes, Rick pudo sentir todo el amor que ella le tenía. Sus acciones hablaban más que sus palabras.

- ¡Te amo, Rick Hunter! – Lisa le respondió en voz baja y con un tono que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Lisa Hayes… más de lo que puedo expresar… más de lo que crees.

Rick volvió a cerrar la distancia que había entre ellos, atrayendo a Lisa hacía él una vez más y buscando sus labios con ávida desesperación.

- ¡Siempre voy a estar a tu lado! – Rick murmuraba entre besos. – Jamás te voy a abandonar… siempre vamos a estar juntos…

- Siempre, Rick… siempre… - Lisa respondía no sólo a sus palabras, sino a sus besos.

- Lisa…

Rick había dejado de besarla súbitamente. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, sosteniéndola contra sí y sus ojos profundamente azules la miraban con una mezcla de amor y ternura que hizo que el corazón de Lisa se derritiera en el acto.

- ¿Qué sucede, Rick?

- Tú no morirás jamás.

Lisa sonrió, sin entender del todo las palabras de Rick o a lo que él se refería. Le pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde, tratando de alisárselo un poco pero sin perder el contacto visual.

- Rick¿Te sientes bien? Estás actuando un poco extraño hoy. Después de un patrullaje como el que tuviste anoche, pensé que a esta hora estarías durmiendo. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Muy bien, preciosa… - Rick continuaba perdido en aquel mar de verde esmeralda que lo fascinaba y lo hacía perder la razón. – Debo ir a descansar un poco… pero antes quiero agradecerte por comprenderme… por comprender mis circunstancias, por entender por todo lo que pasé y todo lo que sucedió… por entenderme a mí… ¡Gracias por descubrir al verdadero ser humano dentro de mí!

- De nada. – Lisa respondió, aun sin comprender la actitud de Rick.

Él la besó levemente en los labios y lentamente la soltó. Ella seguía recargada en su consola, sintiendo que aun no se recuperaba del todo. Él le sonrió con ternura y le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Hay tanto que quiero decirte hoy, Lisa¿A qué hora piensas salir de la base?

- Supongo que puedo estar fuera de aquí como a las 1500 horas… - Lisa atrapó su mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. – Solo tengo que coordinar una misión que está en proceso, pero en cuanto terminé puedo tomarme el resto del día libre. ¿Porqué no vas a casa y descansas un poco y—?

- Así lo haré… hoy te invito a cenar… vamos a donde tu quieras ir… con tal de que volvamos a casa temprano y pasemos el resto de la noche juntos.

Lisa sonrió y se ruborizó levemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana, y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla con ternura.

- Te veo de rato, mi vida. – le murmuró al oído. - ¡Te amo!

- Y yo a ti, amor. – Lisa le respondió en un susurro, dándole un apretoncito ligero en la mano para asegurarle cuan verdaderas eran sus palabras.

Rick tomó las manos de ella en las suyas y las besó vehementemente antes de comenzar a alejarse de ella, sin perder el contacto visual. Antes de que Rick saliera del centro de control, se detuvo para hacerle un saludo formal a Lisa, que ella respondió aun sin salir del estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba. Rick besó la punta de sus dedos y le mandó un beso a Lisa, acompañándolo con un guiño travieso y una sonrisa de esas que podían derretir el hielo del Polo Norte, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Lisa suspiró profundamente, sin poder contener la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios. Su mano automáticamente se elevó para posarse sobre su corazón, que le latía sin control. Rick jamás dejaba de sorprenderla.

Fue hasta entonces que se percató de que todas las miradas del personal del Centro del Comando estaban fijas en ella. Se sonrojó profundamente, pero enseguida intentó recuperar la compostura y la dignidad de la Almirante de la RDF, irguiéndose de manera casi amenazadora y aclarándose la garganta ruidosamente, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada asesina a quienes la observaban con tanta curiosidad.

Aquello surgió efecto en el acto, pues todos volvieron inmediatamente a su trabajo, sin embargo una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los rostros de todo el personal y más de un suspiro escapo de sus labios. Después de la destrucción, de la muerte y la guerra que todos habían vivido, y después de la angustia y la curiosidad constante que la novela Hunter-Hayes había despertado en ellos durante tanto tiempo, siempre era inspirador ver a la Almirante Hayes tan enamorada y finalmente correspondida… ¡Y de que manera!

Lisa se dejó caer en su asiento de comando y se ajustó sus audífonos y su micrófono. Sus ojos se cerraron y por un momento se dio la oportunidad de recordar lo que acababa de suceder, mientras aun sentía el sabor de los labios de Rick en los suyos. ¡La había besado en el Control de Comando, enfrente de todo el mundo! Había roto los protocolos militares, incluso la etiqueta y los modales más elementales que él, como capitán, debía de observar con su almirante… ¡Y por ello, Lisa sentía que su corazón estaba en llamas, consumiéndose con el amor que sentía por él!

- Gracias por comprender mis circunstancias y por rescatar a esta mujer que estaba muriendo con una agonía lenta y dolorosa dentro de Lisa Hayes, la militar… gracias por salvarme de mí misma, Rick… ¡Te amo, capitán Hunter! Y para mí tu tampoco morirás jamás, pues aun cuando la muerte nos separé, se que la eternidad nos volverá a unir.

Lisa suspiró profundamente y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Varias luces en su tablero parpadeaban insistentemente, dejándole saber que tenía llamadas en espera. Se enderezó y respondió la primera de ellas, aun sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- Control Delta Uno, Almirante Lisa Hayes, adelante Líder P123, espero el reporte de estatus de la misión… cambió…

Quería que el día transcurriera rápido y sin incidentes, sabiendo que de ese momento hasta que pudiera terminar con sus obligaciones del día y salir de la base, lo único en lo que podría pensar sería en su piloto, esperándola en casa… y en las maneras en las que ella pensaba demostrarle esa noche, con hechos y con palabras, cuanto lo amaba y todo lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por él y por ese amor que ardía en su alma, devorándola viva y que solo él, Rick Hunter, podía calmar… aunque fuera momentáneamente, porque lo que sentía por él era una llama que jamás se extinguiría.

El fuego de su amor no moriría jamás.

-

* * *

**-**

**GTO-MX**

**-**

**

* * *

**


End file.
